


Gender Euphoria! It's a Thing!!

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: The reader/main character experiences gender euphoria! I'm sad that that isn't a tag yet :/ Tyler is there to share their happiness and be super supportive. This can be shippy, gen, or pre-relationship.





	Gender Euphoria! It's a Thing!!

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. “You’ve been in there a while, dude. Is everything okay? Do you need pads? Medicine?”

I cleared my throat before answering so my voice would sound more believable. ”No, I’m fine.” Dammit. My voice broke.

“You don’t sound fine, babe. Can I come in?”

I made eye contact with my reflection. “Yeah. It’s not locked.”

The door opened slowly, and Tyler peered into the room. When he saw my reflection, he quickly stepped inside. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

I smiled at him, still facing the mirror. “Nothing’s wrong, Tyler. Actually…something feels right for the first time.”

Tyler put a hand on my shoulder, looking very confused. “What do you mean? Please tell me what’s going on, babe.”

Finally, I wiped away the tears on my cheeks, laughing wetly. “I…I think this is what euphoria feels like. I’ve never experienced it before.” I turned around to face Tyler. “A friend gave me their old binder, Tyler. I told them I was questioning whether I was really a girl, so they suggested I should try different things to see how I feel. They were the one who suggested I ask my friends to start using masculine/non-feminine words for me. And the thing is…I feel amazing. This binder fits really well, especially considering I didn’t buy it for myself.” I looked down at my flattened chest, smoothing my hands compulsively over a favorite t-shirt that had gotten too small. Without boobs, it still fit. “I’m sorry for not telling you about my gender confusion outright.”

Tyler waved his hand dismissively. “It’s no problem. You don’t owe me or anyone else that information. Especially when you’re still working it out for yourself.” A wide smile spread across his handsome face. “Is it all right if I hug you?”

I smiled back at him, tilting my head. “You’ve never asked me that before. Of course you can hug me!” I held out my arms impatiently.

He chuckled, blushing. “I just figured…you might not wanna be touched right now. If you’re going through a lot of body stuff.” Regardless, he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me tight.

Neither of us was eager to let go. When we finally did loosen our hold on each other, I kept our fingers laced. Clearing my throat I asked “Will you come with me while I tell the others? I could do it on my own, but…”

Tyler squeezed my hand so I would meet his eyes. They were so warm. “Of course I will. I’m so happy for you, and I wanna be there when you tell the rest of our friends.”

I sniffled, my eyes still wet and not getting any drier from his sweet words. “Okay. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going through my wips to see if anything is postable. This was!


End file.
